Output devices, such as spot or zonal luminaires and lights, and projection devices, are frequently static and are often fixture-mounted in ceilings and walls, limiting the usefulness of the device as a user moves about a room, building, or outdoor area. When a user moves about an area, currently the user must carry or wear a portable lighting or projection device. Augmented reality (AR) projectors display information and/or data on physical objects (i.e., directly on physical objects as opposed to superimposed on a display of the physical objects). Such augmented reality devices are typically stationary or positioned by the system user. Changing the position of a stationary light source is often impossible, or even when possible inconvenient, dangerous, and labor intensive. Other output devices, such as surveillance cameras, speakers, and sensors, suffer similar limitations.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.